


Not Yet

by Mellie_Art



Series: Red Ties [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, some feelings also managed to sneak their way in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellie_Art/pseuds/Mellie_Art
Summary: He looks at Bruce and there's hope in his eyes but not expectation. He’s offering, not pushing, the choice entirely Bruce’s. Somehow, that makes it worse
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Red Ties [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978870
Comments: 10
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [this constantjokes fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529353) but you don’t have to read that to understand this, you’ll just be missing out on John Constantine/Joker smut if you skip it
> 
> (This is melody1987 btw, I fancied a change)

The bay windows of the hotel room are wide open. It’s an invitation that Bruce doesn’t accept right away. He hangs in the shadows, waiting. Watching.

Joker’s at the dressing table, humming a vaguely recognisable tune as he applies his makeup. He’s not wearing anything else and why would he? He’s never been one to make things easy. Mercifully, there’s no sign of John (they’re more than enough to deal with separately, let alone together) but there is a familiar tie on the bed, and, surveying the rest of the room, he gets a very good idea of what Joker and John have been up to - as if he didn’t already know. Several condom wrappers and their used contents litter the floor, as well as food packets and enough empty bottles of alcohol to get twice as many people drunk. And that’s just the start.

“Take a picture, darling, it’ll last longer.”

Joker grins at Bruce’s reflection in the mirror.

Bracing himself, Bruce climbs into the room as Joker looks over his shoulder at him.

“They finally had enough of me, huh? Which one of ‘em was it? The assistant manager, I bet.” Joker narrows his eyes. “Knew he’d be the snitchy type. Look, when I told him I’d skin his kids alive if he didn’t give me a room  _ I was kidding_! I believe it’s what the British call banter.” 

So Joker's going to play this game. Fine. But Bruce isn’t in the mood.

“You know why I’m here.”

Joker’s eyes are bright and his lips are almost shaking with the effort of not breaking into a wide, satisfied grin. “Well, I’m afraid you’re a bit late, Batsy. John already left. But I’ll be sure to let you know when he’s next in town.”

A wink. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe Bruce should just cuff Joker to the dressing table and be done with it, leave him to the cops. Except the cops aren’t coming, Bruce has made sure of that. He and Joker need to talk and they can’t do that if half the GCPD is stationed outside, waiting to bust the door in.

“He does some  _ wonderful  _ things with his tongue, y’know,” Joker continues, maddeningly conversational. “Fingers, too. Made me come  _ so many times…”_

Bruce tries to keep his mind empty but the smell of sex in the room is hard to ignore, as is the very naked Joker in front of him.

And Joker knows it.

Opening a tube of lipstick, Joker makes a show of rolling it slowly over his lips, painting them a deep cherry black. It matches John’s tie. Bruce doesn’t like how much that bothers him, or how hard it is not to watch Joker, to take in what he can of the body on show. Most of it’s obscured by the chair but Bruce can see Joker’s shoulders and half his back and the sight is inviting to say the least.

“Like the colour? Darker than my usual shade but I wanted to try something different. John appreciated it.”

Joker puckers his lips at Bruce with a loud  _ mwah _ before giving his face a final assessment.

“Of course, if you don’t feel like  _ joining  _ us, you’d be more than welcome to watch. I know you like that sorta thing.”

Another wink and Bruce tightens his fist almost imperceptibly, which Joker catches. As always. And, with no shame whatsoever, Joker stands, giving Bruce a full frontal view of the damage John’s left behind. Bruises all over his body, the one on his hip especially big and ugly, angry red rings around his wrists. Bruce imagines the tie wrapped around them, cutting into the skin...

“Speaking of, if you’re not here about the room, I can only assume you’re here about...y’know...” Joker brings his voice down to a stage whisper. “ _ The other thing_.” 

There’s a look in Joker’s eyes that leaves Bruce more than a little warm under the suit but he pushes through it, voice firm and steady as he says, “You broke into the cave.”

Joker, far too pleased with himself, moves forward and stops just a couple of feet away. His eyes are glistening, almost luminous. Hungry.

“Did you watch the footage?”

_ (Joker on the floor, legs spread, cock hard, moaning Bruce’s name over and over as he fucks himself with a vibrator. Crying out as he comes, spilling onto the cape...) _

Bruce keeps himself very still. Of course he watched it. Ever since Joker admitted knowing that Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same, Bruce has been waiting for Joker to taunt him with it. He just wasn’t expecting... _ that_. 

But maybe he should have. It’s not like this has come out of nowhere. There’s been a shift, lately, from around the same time as Joker’s revelation. A lot of close -  _ very  _ close - calls and, for Bruce, plenty of cold showers. Edging ever closer towards that line and Bruce can’t shake the feeling that this might be the night they finally cross it. He’d be frightened by how much he wants to if he wasn’t so consumed by the  _ want_. 

“I thought about keeping the cape,” Joker’s  _ still  _ talking. “A little memento. But I figured you’d be upset so I put it right back where I found it.”

He -

Of course he did.

“I mean, if you want me to go get it dry - ”

“Enough,” Bruce says, cutting Joker off, finally at his limit. “You can’t do this, Joker. I don’t know how you got into the cave but you can’t - you can’t do  _ that_. What if Alfred saw you? What would you - ” 

Bruce doesn’t finish. He can’t bring himself to even think about Joker being anywhere near Alfred. Whatever games Bruce and Joker play, Alfred has nothing to do with them and that’s how it should stay.

“I’m not gonna hurt the old man,” Joker says dismissively, like it’s obvious. Bruce wishes it was.

Joker takes another step closer, bringing him within arms reach.

“Did you enjoy it?”

Bruce isn’t answering that but silence, apparently, is all the answer Joker needs as his lips curve into the sort of smile that crawls beneath Bruce’s skin, into his bones. 

“Anytime you want a sequel, just say the word.”

One small, final step. Too close.  _ Not close enough_. 

“Or...well...since we’re here…”

He looks at Bruce and there's hope in his eyes but not expectation. He’s offering, not pushing, the choice entirely Bruce’s. Somehow, that makes it worse. Bruce wants to and he knows that Joker knows that but taking that final step isn’t easy. There’s no telling what’ll happen once they do. What if it makes everything worse?

So Bruce says nothing and, eventually, Joker nods.

“Okay, darling. It’s okay.”

His voice is soft and too understanding and maybe that’s what does it. Or maybe it’s the way Joker can’t quite hide his disappointment, that hint of vulnerability. Or maybe it’s just that Joker’s naked and wearing  _ that  _ shade of lipstick and thoughts of what John must’ve done to him keep circling in Bruce’s head. Whatever it is, it makes Bruce reach out just as Joker’s turning away. 

Joker's eyes follow Bruce’s down to the black glove curled around his wrist and one long heartbeat passes before Bruce pulls, bringing their bodies together, and wraps his arm around Joker’s waist to keep him there. Keeps hold of Joker’s wrist, squeezes, watches colour flush Joker’s cheeks, his eyelashes flutter. Feels Joker’s breath ghost across his skin, feels warm all over, feels himself falling into those dazzling green eyes.

_(“Bruce!” Joker gasps, as he switches the vibrator to its highest setting and pushes it all the way inside)_

Bruce leans forward, pressing his forehead to Joker's and for a few minutes all he does is breathe.

Breathe...breathe…

And then kisses him.

Joker tastes sweeter than Bruce expected, feels softer, too, as he immediately parts his lips to let Bruce’s tongue inside. He leans eagerly into every touch and Bruce wishes he’d removed his gloves so that he could feel Joker’s body beneath his palms - or maybe not. Joker seems to like the way they feel on his skin.

The cowl’s a different story. Joker can’t wait to be rid of it, fingers impatiently hunting for a way to detach it from the suit’s collar before tossing it carelessly to the floor. Then his hands are in Bruce’s hair and they’re kissing again and when Joker moans into Bruce’s mouth, Bruce lifts him up and pins him against the nearest wall.

There’s a fantasy that’s lived in the back of Bruce’s mind for a very long time, one he barely ever acknowledges but will appear every now and then, usually at the most inconvenient times. It’s a lot like this, except they’ve been fighting, and maybe they’re in an alley or on a rooftop but Bruce has Joker up against a wall and is fucking him senseless. It comes to mind now as they kiss, as Joker keeps playing with his hair, and Bruce’s hips jerk forward involuntarily, making Joker gasp and then do the same. Bruce moves his hips again and Joker moans this time before following and, soon enough, their hips fall into a steady rhythm. 

Through the suit, Bruce can’t feel it but it’s enough for now to know what it’s doing to Joker, as the caressing of his hair turns to pulling, as Joker’s breathing gets heavy and his grinding grows more insistent. It’s so tempting to let go and tear into him, just like his fantasy, but now that it’s happening, Bruce wants this to be different. They’ve spent so long hurting one another and even after this they’ll have plenty of opportunity to hurt each other more, so why not, for once, try something else? 

With that in mind, Bruce slows the kiss but keeps it deep and floods it with feeling, and the sound that Joker makes is enough to tell Bruce to keep going. He holds Joker’s ass and forces Joker’s hips to slow down, too, but presses his in harder to make Joker really  _ feel it_, and it only takes a few thrusts to leave Joker panting into his mouth. 

“Touch - ” Joker begins but is cut off by another moan and Bruce looks down to see Joker’s cock trapped between them, dragging against the panels of the suit, hard and leaking. It’s mesmerising, the way Joker’s body moves, arousal making his skin flush the palest pink. It makes Bruce’s cock strain harder against the confines of the suit and he’d love to free it but that means letting go of Joker and he can’t do that yet. He wants to keep watching, keep listening to Joker slowly unravel, so he presses his lips just below Joker’s ear and whispers, “Not yet.”

The sound Joker makes…

Fucking hell.

Bruce kisses his way down Joker’s neck, sucking the skin, giving in just a little and biting to add his own mark to those left by John. As he does, he feels Joker’s arm slide between them but before Joker can touch himself, Bruce grabs his wrist, the same one as before, and pins it to the wall. He squeezes hard and Joker gasps.

“I said  _ not yet_,” Bruce growls softly, and Joker growls back, frustrated and aroused in equal measure. He isn’t fighting it, though. He’s enjoying this just as much as Bruce. Even tightens his legs around Bruce’s waist so that Bruce can pin both wrists above Joker’s head. 

His reward is Bruce’s mouth on his nipple and Joker tips his head back and sighs, legs tightening around Bruce even more as he leans into it, as Bruce slides his hand slowly down Joker’s body and brushes a finger over Joker’s hole.

Joker’s breath catches and he shudders before going still, eyes opening, gaze burning into Bruce. Ideally, they’d use lube for this and there’s probably some in this room somewhere, but that’d mean moving and Bruce wants to keep Joker in this position. Saliva will have to do. He pushes a finger into Joker’s waiting mouth, again wishing the gloves were gone so he could feel that hot, wet tongue against his skin. But maybe it’s better this way, Bruce might not be able to restrain himself otherwise. 

As he tries to pull his finger out, Joker clamps his teeth around it and shakes his head before opening his mouth again, wider. Bruce puts two more fingers in and Joker closes his eyes and moans, making a show of it, sucking and licking them until they’re drenched. Needless to say, Bruce is picturing something else in Joker’s mouth, instead.

Pulling his fingers out, Bruce lowers his hand back to Joker’s ass and kisses him deeply as he pushes his first finger inside. It goes in easier than Bruce expected but Joker’s been with John all day (and the night before), so…

The idea of  _ that  _ should bother him, and it does in a small, possessive way, but mostly,  _surprisingly_ , it turns him on, and, god help him, he has to fight to not picture John with them in this scenario as he slowly fucks Joker with his fingers. 

It’s a fight he loses.

With three fingers, Bruce pushes in as far as he can, and when he reaches Joker’s prostate, Joker cries out, hitting the wall hard with the back of his head. If it hurt, Joker’s too far gone to notice, face turned into his arm, panting hard, hips speeding up as Bruce keeps hitting that sweet spot. It’s tempting to let him come this way. If - _when_ - they do this again, maybe Bruce will.

“Fuck me, Bruce.  _ Please_,” Joker eventually begs and it does indescribable things to Bruce to hear Joker say his name like that. 

His lips return to Joker’s neck and between the kissing and biting, he says, “I didn’t bring anything.” As a man who likes to plan for every eventuality, he curses himself for choosing now of all times to be unprepared. Then again, fucking Joker hadn’t actually been part of the plan tonight. 

It’s good, then, that Joker  _ is _ prepared. He chews Bruce’s earlobe and nods to the dressing table and, releasing Joker’s wrists, Bruce wraps his arms around Joker and carries him to the bed. On the way back from the dressing table, he pauses, taking a moment to drink the sight of Joker in. Naked, flushed, lipstick smeared across his face. He looks good.

Joker sees him watching and grins, sliding a hand slowly down himself to his cock. He gives it a stroke and arches his back, moaning loudly, all for Bruce’s benefit. Bruce keeps watching as he walks to the foot of the bed, as Joker keeps performing, looking so much like he did in the cave. Rests a hand on Joker’s knee and slides it down to the thigh, squeezing, encouraging. Joker was being an antagonistic bastard earlier but he wasn’t wrong - Bruce likes watching him. Likes it very much. Wouldn’t be disappointed to just stand here and watch Joker make himself come right now. 

But that’s not what Joker wants. He stops and climbs onto hands and knees, snatching the condom from Bruce’s hand. Then his fingers are on the codpiece, fumbling in their haste to remove it, and the frown that creases Joker’s brow as he grows frustrated with the suit only makes all the complicated feelings Bruce has for him grow. 

“Darling,” Joker says, looking up at him. It shouldn’t be so adorable. “We need to have a word about this design.”

He gets it open eventually, throwing it to the floor like he’s disgusted by it’s very existence, before his gaze lands on Bruce’s cock and, it would seem, all’s forgiven. He’s still, on all fours, eyes wide and bright, and he licks his lips slowly, literally like a cat about to get the cream.

He licks Bruce’s entire length and hums and then takes the tip into his mouth, sucking gently. Bruce closes his eyes and breathes.

“Did you touch yourself when you watched me?” Joker asks, lips brushing against the tip.

“No,” Bruce replies with a shiver, and pauses before admitting, “But I wanted to.” 

“Yeah?” Joker takes Bruce into his mouth again, all the way this time. He grips the base, squeezes ever so gently and then starts moving his mouth and Bruce moans, hand in Joker’s hair, rocking his hips. He watches his cock slide in and out of that mouth, sees Joker’s eyes lift to meet his as Joker grazes the shaft with his teeth and almost comes on the spot.

When his cock falls out of Joker’s mouth, Bruce’s fingers curl in his hair before he can stop them. Joker giggles and lifts himself up on his knees, leaning in to lick Bruce’s jaw. “Next time, please  _ do_. It’s why I did it, after all. The thought of you fucking your hand while you watch me is...mmm…” 

Bruce closes his eyes and leans in as Joker nuzzles his cheek, kissing softly along his shoulder as Joker rolls the condom over his cock.

“In fact,” Joker continues, a hand slick with lube now slowly pumping Bruce. “We should do that, sometime. Watch each other. I’d  _ love  _ to see what you look like when you make yourself come.”

A final squeeze of Bruce’s cock and Joker lets go to cup Bruce’s face. He’s still nuzzling Bruce’s cheek and pushes his hips forward so that their cocks brush against one another. Bruce holds Joker’s waist to keep him close. 

“Now fuck me.”

Bruce is more than ready to grant that request.

Joker lowers himself to the bed and spreads his legs wide and Bruce slides his hands down from Joker’s knees to his hips and pulls him closer. He watches Joker’s face as he slowly pushes in, the eyelids fluttering, mouth falling open and Joker’s body feels so good around him that any plans Bruce had of going slow are gone. He fucks Joker hard, Joker bracing himself with hands against the headboard as it slams into the wall, as he moans and gasps and pleads for more. And then Bruce hooks his arms under Joker’s knees to bend him in two, and puts his hand over Joker’s mouth to muffle the screams as he fucks him  _ even harder_, until Joker’s body goes rigid and tight and he’s mewling and biting down on Bruce’s fingers as he comes. Bruce follows moments later, and Joker holds him through it, both of them moving together until they’re completely spent. 

Joker’s the first to eventually move, sliding his hand between them to carefully pull Bruce out of him. Then he unhooks his legs, wrapping them around Bruce’s waist instead as he runs his hands through dark, sweat damp hair and, for a long time, all they do is hold each other. 

Bruce never wants to move. Which is why he knows he has to leave.

Lifting his head, he looks down at Joker, at the ruined makeup and messy hair and the colour on his cheeks. Joker smiles, gazing lovingly up at Bruce and pulls him down for a kiss that’s slow and soft and sweet and over far too soon.

“Maybe next time we can snuggle,” he says and all Bruce can do is kiss him again. 

He likes kissing Joker far too much - it’s going to be a problem. The next time Bruce has to apprehend him (he’s not going to delude himself into thinking one fuck will put Joker on the straight and narrow), all he’s going to think about is how good those lips - as well as the rest - taste. So he gets his fill now, kissing Joker until he hears him moan.

Time to go.

Joker stays on the bed and watches Bruce reattach the codpiece and cowl. He looks absolutely blissful as he stretches and, already, Bruce wants to touch him again. 

“Come find me later?” Joker asks, sitting up.

Bruce nods and walks to the window. He looks back at Joker one last time.

“Don’t break into the cave again,” he says and jumps out, gliding into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

_ “Come find me later?” _

Eighteen hours ago, in a room in the Gotham Royal hotel, Bruce made a promise. Now, he stands outside an abandoned warehouse in the narrows, palms sweating and heart racing, ready to make good on it.

He’s come as himself tonight. Not Batman or Bruce Wayne, just Bruce. Not a stitch of armour or weaponry to be seen - except for the three batarangs hidden in the inside pocket of his leather jacket, of course. Just in case. He’s been debating whether this is a good idea all day, not just for safety, but...well...he doesn’t know if Joker wants him like this. It’s one thing to take off the cowl, but to remove the suit completely? 

But, every time, his mind’s gone back to the video from the cave, to the way Joker cried out his  _ real name_, not _ Batman_, as he came, and the way Joker was so eager to get rid of the cowl last night. So maybe Bruce is enough. There’s only one way to find out. 

There’s a dim light in one of the top storey windows, a beacon for Bruce to follow. He climbs in through a broken window on the ground floor and makes his way up, feeling his heart beat ever faster as he approaches the room. He doesn’t know what he’ll find - the possibility that this is all an elaborate prank lingers in the back of his mind - and he braces himself as he pushes the door open.

Joker’s waiting for him, sat cross-legged on the desk in the centre of the room, his dark green shirt (the only item of clothing he’s wearing by the looks of it) falling just low enough between his legs to preserve his modesty. He’s gone for his usual ruby red lipstick this time and Bruce has the sudden urge to march over to him and kiss it off. 

For a long moment, all Joker does is stare, long enough for regret to set in on Bruce’s part. He should’ve worn the suit. But then Joker smiles in a way that completely disarms him and says, “the magazines  _ really _ don’t do you justice.”

So...he’s okay with Bruce. It’s somehow as terrifying as it is a relief. 

Eyes still drinking Bruce in, Joker slides off the desk, shirt riding up just high enough to offer a glimpse of lacy lingerie before he walks up and rests his hands on Bruce’s chest. 

“Did you miss me?” he asks, leaning in until their lips almost touch. 

Bruce’s eyes shut of their own accord and he breathes Joker in. He did miss him, even more than he expected, but he isn’t going to admit it, yet. He’ll make Joker work for that.

The lack of response doesn’t bother Joker, who slides his hands slowly up to Bruce’s shoulders as he continues.

“I missed  _ you_. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.” Joker moves his mouth to Bruce’s ear and lowers his voice to a whisper, lips still teasingly close but never touching. “About _ us_. Wanted to touch myself so badly, you’ve no idea _ how hard  _ it’s been to resist…”

Bruce pictures it immediately and his hands move to Joker’s waist of their own accord to pull him even closer, pressing their bodies together. Joker’s hands are in his hair now and Bruce drops his head to nuzzle the spot just below Joker’s ear.

“But I was good,” Joker continues. “Made myself wait. Wanted to save it for you.”

_ (“Next time, we should do that. Watch each other. I’d  _ love _ to see what you look like when you make yourself come.”) _

Bruce breathes in sharply and his grip tightens, and he can feel Joker’s thigh slide between his legs to slowly rub against his crotch. They’re getting straight to it tonight, it seems and Bruce won’t complain. He slides a hand down to Joker’s ass to give it a squeeze and turns his head, kissing along Joker’s jaw until he finds his lips. A slow kiss but full of passion and it isn’t long until they’re breathless. 

“Want you,” Joker breathes against Bruce’s lips, kissing him again, and again, like he can’t stop himself. And Bruce doesn’t want him to, kissing harder, sliding his hands underneath Joker’s shirt as Joker pushes the leather jacket down Bruce’s shoulders. 

At some point, one of Bruce’s hands finds its way into Joker’s underwear to cup his ass, kneading one of the cheeks as he grinds harder against Joker’s thigh. Bruce is already getting hard and, thinking of the desk behind Joker, picks him up and carries him over to it, still kissing as he opens the buttons of Joker’s shirt.

When it falls open, he feels a tug at the hem of his t-shirt and lifts his arms to help Joker remove it, but when he leans in for more kisses, Joker places his hand on Bruce’s chest to hold him back.

“Wanna look at you,” he says, breathing hard, eyes wide and bright as they take in Bruce’s body. Admiring it all from neck to navel, fingers tracing scars and mapping out muscle, like they’re committing it all to memory. It’s one hell of an ego boost and Joker’s touch feels good, but when Bruce tries to move in again, Joker digs his nails into one of the more sensitive scars just above the navel, again holding him in place, grinning at Bruce’s hiss.

“Not yet,” he says, echoing Bruce’s words from last night.

He continues to touch, getting his fill and, if he can’t kiss Joker, Bruce is going to let his hands wander, too. Along Joker’s thighs, up to the hips, over the waistband of Joker’s panties. Bruce can see Joker’s erection straining inside them and he wants to touch but assumes that isn’t allowed yet, either. He can be patient, though. Play the game. For now.

Joker, however, doesn’t hesitate, reaching the waistband of Bruce’s jeans and popping open the top button to slide his hand inside. He cups Bruce over his boxers and starts to palm him and Bruce lets out a breath, grip on Joker’s hips tightening as he’s finally given his kiss.

It's far too quick and gentle but, when Bruce’s gaze is guided downwards, he sees Joker palming himself, too, stomach muscles flexing as he slowly rocks his hips. That and the hand still working him has Bruce breathing fast and unsteady, and when Joker slides his hands inside their underwear, fingers curling around both Bruce’s cock and his own, and he starts moving his hands with slow, steady strokes, Bruce lets out an embarrassingly loud moan. 

“Like that?” Joker asks, biting back his own moan. 

“Yeah,” Bruce replies without thinking, leaning in to kiss Joker’s neck. 

Joker stops him, butting Bruce’s temple with his forehead. “No, keep watching. I want you to watch me.”

“Okay.” Bruce straightens up, but not before stealing a kiss to that long, elegant neck.

Looking down again, Bruce sees Joker’s cock now hanging out of the panties, beads of precum glistening at the tip. He wants to touch so badly but can't bear to spoil the game and, besides, the more he watches, the better he’ll learn what Joker likes. So, to keep his hands busy, Bruce pulls the panties slowly down until they fall to Joker’s ankles and then the floor, leaving Joker in nothing but an open shirt and messy lipstick. It’s such a tantalising sight that when Joker releases Bruce’s cock and moves further back on the desk to spread his legs wider apart, and tells Bruce to touch himself, Bruce doesn’t hesitate. The zipper goes down and he pulls out his cock to continue what Joker started. 

Joker moans at the sight, arching his back just a little, watching Bruce with hungry eyes. “ _ Oh_...look at you. So good, Bruce, so - mmm - so good…” 

Joker bites his lip as he keeps watching, one leg reaching out to hook around Bruce’s legs, closing the last of the minute space left between them. Their cocks almost touch, hands knocking gently and, with the way his gut is already starting to tighten, it’s not going to take Bruce long to come. He can’t say this scenario ever entered his fantasies before but it’ll take pride of place after tonight. 

He’s close when Joker slides his arm around his neck, whispering encouragement and kissing his face. Closer still when Joker pushes his hips forward until the tips of their cocks touch, his knuckles grazing Bruce’s shaft with every forward stroke. And it’s as Joker twirls the hair at the nape of Bruce’s neck, his breaths hot and quick in Bruce’s ear, that Bruce comes, gasping as he spills into his hand, as Joker catches some of it and slides it over his own cock, tells Bruce how beautiful he looks between his own gasps and then tips his head back and comes, too.

Through the hazy remnants of his orgasm, Bruce keeps watching, mesmerised by the cum rolling down Joker’s cock and onto his hand, spread over the shaft as Joker pumps every last bit out of himself. Joker barely has time to recover before Bruce is kissing him desperately, and Joker wraps his arms and legs around Bruce, kissing, kissing, kissing until they can’t breathe.

“We -” Joker starts, although he can barely speak through his gasps for air. But he’s never been one to let a thing like that stop him. “We’re  _ definitely_...gonna do that again.” 

Bruce hums in agreement and, when his heart is no longer in danger of smashing through his chest, he picks Joker up and carries him over to the tatty old couch in the corner of the room. 

Joker settles happily in Bruce’s lap, hands roaming again, the odd kiss pressed to Bruce’s face, lips and hair. Bruce can feel Joker’s cock, now soft, pressing against his stomach and, despite the fact that he’s just come, Bruce’s body is already stirring again. The deliberate grind of Joker’s hips isn’t helping.

“I knew you’d enjoy it,” Joker murmurs at some point, voice just a little unsteady. Who knows how much time has passed, all Bruce knows is he’s already hard again. 

Licking his way along Bruce’s jaw to his ear, Joker asks, “Do you have to go?”

Bruce opens one eye to look out the window. The sky is dark and completely clear - thank god.

“Not yet.”

A wide grin spreads across Joker’s lips and he grips the back of the couch, grinding his hips hard and slow, trapping his cock between them to let Bruce feel how hard he is. “Good. I need to come again at least once before you leave.”

He does. Twice, in fact. First on the couch, with his back to Bruce, feet planted on Bruce’s knees as Bruce pulls him down hard onto his cock. This time, Joker doesn’t have to muffle his screams, they ring loud and clear and don’t stop until Bruce empties inside him.

The second is on the floor, Bruce’s mouth coaxing him into an orgasm so slow and gentle that tears roll down his face. He’s not crying, just overwhelmed and Bruce holds him for a long time after, until it all subsides.

When Bruce can summon the energy to move, he returns to the couch and stretches out, arms open for Joker to join him. Joker doesn’t need to be asked twice, settling on top and resting his head on Bruce’s chest. He taps his fingers lightly against Bruce’s bicep as Bruce absently runs his fingers through Joker’s hair, glancing out the window from time to time. There’s still no sign of the signal. Bruce knows he shouldn’t as happy about that as he is. 

“So,” Joker says some time later, pulling Bruce out of a doze. “We’re a  _ thing _ now, I guess?”

His tone is casual, too casual, and if Bruce could see those bright green eyes, he imagines he’d see a whole lot there that neither of them are ready for him to see. 

He onsiders his answer carefully. For most people, it’d be a simple yes or no but Bruce and Joker aren’t  _ most people_. There’s so much between them to navigate, he can’t even begin to imagine how it’d work. 

But, right now, with Joker snug against him, both of them warm and sated, it’s hard to deny how much he wants to try. 

“We could be,” he eventually replies. “If it’s what you want.” And, realising how that could sound, adds, “I...I think I’d like us to be.”

There’s a long stretch of silence that leaves Bruce wondering if he’s said the wrong thing, but then Joker lifts himself up until their faces are level and kisses Bruce deeply. 

“We’ll have to -”

Bruce is cut off with more kisses, which he allows for now. They  _ will  _ have to talk about this, but not yet. 

Not yet.

The signal doesn’t light up that night. They while away the hours, fooling around for some, sleeping through the rest and, when dawn finally approaches, it’s safe to say that there’s no turning back for Bruce. Joker walks him down to the broken window he entered through and gives him a goodbye kiss before reaching inside the leather jacket and pulling out a batarang. 

“Mine,” he says and holds it behind his back as Bruce reaches for it. 

“You can’t -”

“I  _ can  _ and I  _ will_.” 

More kissing, although it’s more a distraction technique for Bruce as he tries (and fails) to retrieve the batarang. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t use it on anyone. This is for me and me alone.”

Bruce doesn’t like the idea of leaving anything sharp in Joker’s possession but, with Joker in this mood, there’s little he can do about it. Except return later to take it back, maybe. As good an excuse to see Joker again as any.

“See you soon,” Joker says as Bruce climbs out of the window.

“If you behave,” Bruce replies and grins far too easily when Joker sticks his tongue out at him. 

“Give me a reason to!”

Bruce thinks he’s given Joker plenty already but he’s not opposed to giving him more. 

Putting on his helmet and climbing onto his bike, Bruce takes one last look at Joker, whose gaze burns even from this distance. 

“Tonight,” he calls before revving the engine and riding away. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I came _this_ close to making this constantbatjokes and, if you squint, there’s still a hint there. Maybe next time, eh?


End file.
